Intersections
by Vetti
Summary: Two men fall in and out of love through the looking glass of logic, reason, and metaphysics. [Kaname x Zero]
1. Chapter 1

I posted this a while back. It's more of a creative writing project (hence the small word count) so I decided to delete it but eventually decided to re-post because I'm working on a second installment. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

He holds his hand. He grips it tight, and there it was— _nothing._

It was gone. He no longer falls into the trance of understanding. The touch that was once electrifying gradually altered his hand into rubber so that he would've been immune to the shock. The gears in his head that aligned every time his flesh made contact with the other man's skin wouldn't align as they used to. His universe was a mess, and from the singular moment of harmony had eventually dispersed and created more black holes in the cosmos.

Zero held Kaname's hand. He held it tight, tighter than he ever held on to anything—tighter than the warm embrace he gave his brother right before the other had parted into an alternate universe that will never parallel to his biological palace. He held it tight, before letting go altogether.

It was night time, and the sky had been illuminated by fireworks. Bright colors greatly contrast with the pitch black sky. Eventually, the sky lights disperse—and his world shifts back to its dreary and mundane regularity.

Kaname looks back at him. His face construed up a confused expression. Zero doesn't shy away from the gaze. Wine met amethyst, and skin met flesh. The idealist met the pragmatic, and this time had a mutual agreement never to meet again—to remain as intersections subject to the restrictions of logic made by men: straight lines never to meet again.

Zero doesn't speak. His voice remains trapped in amethyst pools that had tried to send the message across; and Kaname had always been eager to listen to whatever he had to say even when verbal communication could not ail their desperate souls.

Zero doesn't smile. He doesn't even change his expression. His face remains indifferent, apathetic. His lips part, "goodbye"

But, Kaname knows. He knows the real meaning behind those vague words. He knows it like the back of his hand. He knows every smooth edge and crease in Zero's personality. Kaname can't easily unlearn how to love Zero. He can't undo the past. He can't wipe away the memories and all the reminders of his great love. He'll never forget the one he let slip through his fingers, and he just _knows_ that he'll get away because Kaname will let him—because he loves him even when he can't disrobe himself from the grief that had been prophesized ever since he decided that he loved Kiryuu Zero enough to bare his soul to the devil for a mere assurance that of the silverette's happiness.

Kaname doesn't speak a word. He just nods; his throat dry. He doesn't turn away.

That day, Zero walks out of Kaname's life. He takes his things from their shared flat, and leaves no evidence of his presence in the lavish and once magical haven of domesticity.

That day, Zero Kiryuu comes to the conclusion that love is an illusory state of mind, and it was reserved for the naïve and emotionally damaged.

* * *

Thanks for reading that small chunk of text. I'll see you guys in the next installment :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews: LuanRina, Icrawf33, Love332, and TheseScarletDropsofINK.

There's a quick dive into the plot as conversation is introduced. Hope this proves to be a good read. :)

* * *

Some argue that the logic of intersections is questionable as we follow a singular framework in our minds that demands us to conform to only one form of truth and sense of logic. Lines are narrow connections of dots and that's all there is to it. Geometric limits wouldn't let you go any further than the prescribed framework. However, it has been proven more than once that human minds are flawed and cannot conjure to an all-encompassing sense of judgment.

Thus, the narrative continues and Zero meets Kaname again for the second time and it's as if the universe is mocking him when suddenly, the same heart-wrenching feeling makes its way to his heart. The foreign emotion that should have been lost in all those years away from the dark-haired man came back. The stars in his cosmos had slowly reformed and connected, forming Holidays lights out of extraterrestrial bodies. Dark and inconceivable bodies of matter had become complimentary elements of the masterpiece, when they had only been mere atrocities in his past.

The silver-haired man stood, almost frozen in shock.

"Zero Kiryuu, this is Kaname Kuran. Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu."

A good friend of Kaname's introduces them both. Kaname is unreadable, and Zero mimics the detachment. They were strangers again: just two people in a local museum, looking at art and finding artifacts of a history entirely of their own.

Zero offers his hand, "Lovely to meet you."

Kaname returns the pleasantries, and doesn't acknowledge anything past their faux initial meeting.

The day goes well. It appears as if Zero was a better actor than he thought he was, and Kaname was second to none in his supporting role. They exchange pleasantries, laugh at the most mundane jokes, share about the past few years spent without each other, and manage to convince everyone else in the room that this was a first acquaintance—and a good one.

Zero almost frowns at the thought.

Zero catches Kaname's eyes while the latter had laughed in a painfully familiar melodious tone. The silverette smiles but the purples of his eyes don't brighten up in the same amount of mirth genuine happiness would show. His lips tighten and firm into a line at a bitter thought.

 _I'm sorry, Kaname, if my world still revolves around you—and if I can't move on and keep pretending the same way you do._

Zero peripheral vision catches a glimpse of a time-piece and gets the idea of excusing himself, "I have to go. I'm meeting up with a friend this evening."

Kaname's good friend names himself yet again.

 _Takuma Ichijou._

Takuma offers his hand and gives out a business card. Zero smiles at the habit and starts making his way out the room. The blonde man stops him with an exclamation, "Wait! I feel like this was such a brief acquaintance. Would you like to join me on the next exhibit? I can put you on the guest list."

Zero unwittingly glances at the wine-haired man behind them who has probably heard of their conversation. The silverette looks away before he could even see the flash of hurt in Kaname. Kaname was no longer his, and Zero was no one else's, "That would be really, um, nice. Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

Another set of pleasantries make its rounds and Zero leaves immediately.

* * *

The next time Kaname talks to Zero; he no longer pretends, "Don't get your hopes up with Takuma. He's kind to everyone."

"I never had that intention in the first place."

"Then why did you accept?"

Zero sips his drink and almost laughs at the question, "Because I can."

"Is that why you do _anything?_ Why you have absolutely no regard for the people you hurt and the ones you leave behind…because you think you can get away with it?"

"Shut up, Kaname," Zero could feel his eyes water. He can't help the expletive rolling of his tongue. This wasn't supposed to happen, "You don't know anything."

Zero shoved the taller man away from him as he walked off the wall he was leaning on earlier. Kaname pulls the silverette back and effectively pins him on the wall. Zero tightens his fingers on the neck of the wine glass. He doesn't even try to look up at the furious expression of the wine-haired man.

"No, Zero, it's _you_ who doesn't know anything. You ended our relationship on such vague terms. You left me with no means of contact and no closure."

Zero exclaimed, "I wasn't the one who wanted to pretend like we were strangers. I wanted to come clean but you decided to erase everything and only acknowledge five years of whatever relationship we had back then at this very moment _._ You didn't know me enough back then, and you know me even less today!"

Kaname curses and plants a deep kiss on the silverette. It was rough, forceful, and demanding. It was every bit the raw passion Zero had always had an affection for. It was one thing he truly and honestly, perhaps this time he'll forgive himself for saying this, _loved_.

Zero breaks away from the kiss and looks at Kaname with glassy eyes, tears threatening to fall. Zero's face mimicked an expression of hurt that was present in the wine-haired man. But underneath the unidentifiable cluster of emotions was deep affection and undeniable attraction.

"Kaname, it's been two years. It's too late."

"You think it was easy to let you go and just move on all by myself for the past two years without having even the smallest inkling of what's happening to you? Zero, I lo—,"

"No, you don't know what you're saying."

"Zero, you have to understand that I love you."

Zero shook his head, "No. You don't! Stop saying you do. I was ready to move on, to leave this all behind but you had to bring it back, didn't you? For what, Kaname? For your pride—"

Kaname cuts Zero's emotional speech by hugging him. The silverette doesn't feel like struggling. The alcohol was letting him display feelings he never wanted to get out in the open.

"Please, Zero, I just wanted to talk about us when we're sober enough to actually feel comfortable about what we're saying or doing. Please just…hear me out."

"Meet me again tomorrow in the same museum you and I _met._ I'll be there from noon until it closes for the day. _Please._ "

Zero doesn't reply.

The silver-haired man doesn't follow through either, and Kaname ends the day, staring at wonderful structures that have ceased to be a place of joy.

 _I love you, Kaname. I hope you'll find happiness in the right person. I've contemplated whether I should go and I've done what I thought was best. I'm thankful that you were who I needed most in the five years we've spent together, but I've grown in ways that do not follow the same path as yours. This is goodbye._

* * *

The next time Zero hears about Kaname, it's from Takuma and a little over a year in the future. Kaname is engaged to wonderful woman he had met only six months prior. Zero was happy for Kaname. Everyone deserved a chance at happiness.

He attends the engagement party for the sake of formality and perhaps, also because he secretly wanted to see how happiness looked on someone he held very dear to his heart. There will always be a part of him that is solely Kaname's and no one but Zero knows.

As expected, happiness looked beautiful on the wine-haired man's striking features, more so that a matching look of joy was mirrored by the woman by his side. They get introduced. She was Yuuki Cross, high-profile elite like Kaname himself who had very close ties with Kaname's family. The conditions on how they met were still blurry but all technicalities have been put at the back burner for the sake of keeping a light mood for the entirety of the party.

Zero feels the gazes directed towards him, and when he finally catches the wine-haired man staring at him obviously, he doesn't hesitate in putting on a smile and greeting, "congratulations"

It's a greeting that Kaname accepts all too well with ease and practice. His smile had been rehearsed.

* * *

Life was not a romance wide-screen feature of unyielding strings of fate. The one you love will not coincidentally find their way back to you no matter the complicated circumstances that you come across. Some lines are not drawn that easy. The division doesn't always appear in concrete segments, sometimes they're a blur. Oftentimes, they're not even lines but just small areas of dot-like exceptions.

Kaname will always have a part of him, even when the wine-haired man knows nothing about it. It's a less complicated way of going through life. It may be difficult for the silverette for now, but like all things: it will eventually get better in the long run when the normalcy seeps through the cracks of absence.

There's a gaping hole inside of him. It's a void that must be filled; a fondness that wants to be returned; and an attachment that could be his greatest weakness. But, he must learn to live with the consequences of his mistakes and accept what is due to him now.

They say that voids are splotches of black in the colorful spectrum of the cosmos. They're black holes of an endless abyss, atrocities of an opposing force— but it wasn't a black deadly surface amidst the saturated universe that represented loss. It was the white layout of nothing—of the lack of existence, of the lack of contrasting tones and hues.

It was the white of purity, of innocence…of sacramental love.

Of that simple two word sentence that would break his heart even more.

"I do," the dark-haired woman veiled in white responds to the pastor's ritualistic words and a loud eruption of clapping hands fills the room. Zero mimics the congratulatory action and acknowledges the smile sent to him by the blonde man who was two rows in front of him.

Happy endings do exist, but fate does not carelessly give it to everyone.

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading. I was hesitating on posting this because I wasn't satisfied with most of it, but just wanted to give y'all a little bit of content after a drought haha. Decided to end things here. I don't have anymore inspiration to continue this any further :)


End file.
